yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito Tenjō
カイト|furigana = てんじょう カイト|romaji = Tenjō Kaito|gender = Male|age =? |status = Alive|haircolor = Dark green and blonde|base = 天城 カイト|occupation = Duelist Student (former) Member of the Resistance|affiliation = Resistance|anime debut = Episode 100|seiyū japanese = Kōki Uchiyama|image = |color = #CCCC66|writecolor = #336666|name = Kaito Tenjō|eyecolor = Light blue-gray|d-disklight = Blue|win = 7|lose = 0|relatives =Unnamed family |ace = Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon|mechanism = Xyz Monster|school = Clover Branch, Heartland Duel School}} Kaito Tenjō '( カイト ''Tenjō Kaito) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. A famous professional Duelist of the Xyz Dimension, Kaito lives in Heartland City and one of a few remaining members of the Resistance who fights against Academia of the Fusion Dimension. After his Duels against Yūya Sakaki and Shun Kurosaki, Kaito has a change of heart and he becomes an ally of the Lancers. Appearance Kaito has light blue-gray eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Kaito wears a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a belt with two purple Deck boxes. He wears a red Resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. During his time as a student at the Clover Branch, Kaito wore a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt. Personality Kaito used to be kind and happy person who enjoyed Dueling and cares a lot for people. However, the Academia invasion drastically changed him. Like Shun and Yūto, Kaito holds a deep vengeful hatred against Academia. Similarly to Shun, Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing Academia Duelists, immediately turning them into cards once he defeats them. Academia's invasion also caused Kaito to be distrustful of outsiders who are not from the Xyz Dimension, even if they are not from the dimension that invades, seeing them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his world. Unlike Shun, who at least willing to listen first and even pragmatic, losing his family and comrades at the hands of Academia completely hardened Kaito's heart, making him more aggressive with little to not open of compromise, needing to use force to make him listen. To make it worse, Kaito viewed comrades and such as nothing but a burden and useless, so he had firmly decided to fight alone. His Duel against Shun and witnessing the result of Yūya's Duel against Edo made Kaito saw the error of his way and remembered how important his comrades are, returning to the be kind-hearted young man he actually is. At the same time, he also shows how mature he is compared to his other Resistance comrades, knowing full well he is as guilty as the Academia for turning many of them into cards before, and willing to try to forgive Academia for what they have done to his family despite his earlier resentment. According to Yūto, Kaito's previous Dueling style was subtle and dynamic and he had an uncanny ability to see through his opponent's strategy. However, the hardships he faced changed this, and though Yūto still describes his style as dynamic, the subtlety had been replaced by ruthlessness. History '''Past , and Sayaka during their time as students.]] Kaito lived with his family at Heartland City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes " Together with Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, he attended the Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" a rival branch to Spade Branch that Yūto and Shun attended, and had Duelled against them several times, particularly with Shun,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" and both were admired by the children who often watched them Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" From the same branch as Allen and Sayaka, it can be presumed that he also trained under Yūshō's guidance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" He was the Clover branch's ace Duelist whose skill surpassed everyone and people expected him to be Heartland's Duel Champion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" However, everything changed when Academia attacked, destroying Heartland and turning many residents and his comrades into cards. During Shun and Yūto's absent, Kaito's entire family was turned into cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" The grief soon overcame Kaito who then became bitter and vengeful, vowing him to hunt down every single Duelist from Academia. At the same time, Kaito started to view his comrades as hindrance to fulfil his goal to annihilate Academia, and as the result he separated himself from his Resistance comrades and since then Dueled Academia all by himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Xyz Dimensions Arc Meeting the Lancers .]] After Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo defeated three Academia Duelists, the three Duelists tried to flee, but Kaito found and attacked them and turned them into cards. Immediately after, Kaito encountered Yūya and the others who pursued the Academia Duelists when they saw the explosion caused by his dragon, and Kaito mistook them as another group of Academia Duelists as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" Duel Against Shingo & Gongenzaka and Gongenzaka.]] Recognizing Kaito as a Resistance Duelist, Yūya and Gongenzaka tried to explain to Kaito that they were not from Academia let alone his enemies, but Kaito was skeptical since they are not from the Xyz Dimension, coldly rebuffing their claim. This offended Shingo who accepted his challenge to Duel after Kaito stated that he will determine whether they are allies or not through Duel because he had experienced Academia Duelists will do anything to let his guard down, and only through Dueling he could determine whether they are enemies or allies. ".]] Gongenzaka decided to join the Duel as well with intent to pacify both Kaito and Shingo, but neither of them listened. Seeing the Action Field and Pendulum Summon that doesn't exist in Heartland, Kaito concluded that they are intruders that needs to be defeated. Despite their efforts, Kaito easily overpowered Gongenzaka and Shingo by using his spell cards and monster effects to Xyz Summon his ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" that enabled him to copy their monsters, defeating both Lancers Duelists. With Shingo and Gongenzaka defeated, Kaito turned his attention to Yūya, deciding to defeat him as well and then turn him into card. Without any choice, Yūya accepted the challenge to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Duel Against Yūya ".]] With Yūya referring his name, Kaito concluded that Yūya and his friends are indeed from Academia. Yūya denied this accusation, stating he simply wanted to speak with him through Duel, to which Kaito replied that talking is pointless as he will destroy every single Academia Duelists. Kaito took the first turn and immediately brought out "Galaxy-Eyes", while Yūya summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Having Dueled Shingo and Gongenzaka, Kaito easily deduced the tactic Yūya will use and countered each of Yūya's attack by using the combination of his trap and spell cards that Yūya barely survived by using an Action Card to lessen the damage he took. Unwilling to give up, Yūya Xyz Summoned his strongest monster, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", surprising Kaito who started to question Yūya's identity. Even then, Kaito successfully destroyed "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" by using his reverse card to summon another "Galaxy-Eyes" and increased its ATK to 6000 like "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" with "Cipher Interfere", destroying both monsters, but Kaito still has another "Galaxy-Eyes" in his field. within Yūya.|left]] Yūya then activated its effect to summon "Timesword Magician" and "Entermate Wim Witch" back to the field under Yūto's instruction. Because both monsters were level 3, Kaito deduced that Yūya will Xyz Summon a ranked 3 monster. However, to his shock, Yūya instead summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that Kaito recognised as Yūto's monster. For a moment, Kaito thought that Yūya had defeated Yūto and stole his card, but then saw Yūto within Yūya, making Kaito thought that he is Yūto. Shun interrupted the Duel along with Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, clearing the misunderstanding as Shun revealed that Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka are his comrades. Still in doubt, Shun assured Kaito that Yūya wants to stop Academia as much as they do, asking him to trust Yūya like he did. Upon hearing Yūya's last name and Sayaka's plea to return, Kaito refused, saying that he had already cut all ties with them before he left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Duel Against Shun "'s.]] Kaito defeated another group of Academia Duelists before approached by Allen and Sayaka who once again asked him to return, but Kaito remained adamant on his decision to fight alone. He was stopped by Shun and Kaito threatened he will turn him into card if her get in his way, starting a Duel. Kaito summoned his ace monster, "Cipher Dragon", on his first turn, and quickly gained advantage as he mocked Shun has became a coward for relying on outsiders' power by using Action Cards, but Shun defended his action by retorting that Action Cards is the power of Lancers, his comrades. As he struggled to overpower "Cipher Dragon", Shun tried to open Kaito's heart by telling him his own experiences and reminded him how important their friendship is, but Kaito still refused to listen, stating that there's only himself in the battlefield as he summoned another "Cipher Dragon" that he has considered as part of himself. Shun.]] Shun tried to overpower the two "Cipher Dragons" by summoning "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon" that has higher ATK and able to attack all monsters, but in the end, Shun failed to make Kaito listen and Kaito countered Shun's attack by activating his trap card to increase one of his "Cipher Dragons"'s ATK higher than "Ultimate Falcon", defeating Shun. Kaito was about to turn Shun into card, but stopped when Sayaka tearfully begged him not to as she revealed about Ruri's abduction. Kaito momentarily hesitated before he finally decided to spare Shun, taking his leave.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against Obelisk Force " to save Yūya.]] Kaito joined the Duel between Yūya and Shun against the Obelisk Force. He grabbed an Action Card, "Quick Guard", that Yūya missed and used it to change Yūya's monster into Defence position, preventing Yūya from taking damage that could've beat him. He told Yūya to leave the rest to him and worry about Shun instead, who collapsed after protecting Sayaka. Kaito proceeded to summon three "Cipher Wing"'s to Xyz summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Using the combination of its effect and his spell cards, he easily defeated the Obelisk Force in one fell swoop. Kaito was ready to card them, but decided not to and instead went to where Yūya and the others were. However, before he could reach them, Edo Phoenix and his Academia squad arrived to challenge them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Duel Against Academia Squad to focus on his Duel.]] While Yūya was forcefully dragged by Edo to Duel him, Kaito and the others were surrounded by Edo's Academia squad. Since the others were injured and unable to leave Shun's side, Kaito stepped in to protect them, telling Yūya to leave the squad to him while he deal with Edo. Despite the odds in number, Kaito easily defeated the entire Academia squad using his "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon"'s Cipher Projection effect to destroy all of the Academia students' monsters in one fell swoop. He then carried the unconscious Shun on his back and escaped with the others, assuring Yūya to focus on his Duel against Edo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 110: "The Torn Smile World"" with his Resistance comrades.]] Reaching their hideout, Kaito asked his Resistance comrades to go together with him and assist Yūya, arriving just in time as Noro ordered the Academia soldiers to attack Yūya along with Edo and Tyler Sisters who have decided to defect. He reminded Noro that he should be facing him first since he was on Academia's wanted list, though he doubt he could beat him and his Resistance comrades. He challenged Noro to Duel him if he has the resolve to put his life on the line, forcing the frightened Vice Commander-in-Chief to surrender. Fusion Dimension Arc Departing to Fusion Dimension Back at their hideout, Allen expressed his concern over their decision to let Edo and his former Academia squad to their hideout and help them. Kaito understood Yūya's trust in Edo and pointed this out, revealing that he realized how important his comrades are and how wonderful smiles are through his Duel against Shun and Yūya, and how Dueling were supposed to protect these things. Kaito also felt Edo's sincerity to help them since the latter also realized the same thing, so the former Commander-in-Chief came to atone for his sin. Seeing Edo bravely admitted his mistakes, Kaito also resolved to do the same since he had also inflicted fear upon countless Academia soldiers. Yūto assured Kaito that he just showed the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and willing to try to forgive Academia while enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. 's "Little Fairy".]] Edo then revealed that there's a way to change back the people who had been carded, prompting Kaito to question again whether this was true or not, something that Edo confirmed. However, to do this, they first must retrieve those who were carded from Academia in Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent to Academia. Using the dimensional transfer device in Academia's base in Heartland, Kaito, Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo went to Fusion Dimension after being encouraged by Sayaka, but not before Kaito received and accepted Sayaka's "Little Fairy", and promised he will save Ruri as well in her place.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Duel Against Dennis .]] Arriving in Fusion Dimension, Kaito and the others found Yuzu surrounded by Academia squad led by Dennis. When they were faced against the squad while Dennis left to find Yūshō, Kaito chased after Dennis. Kaito arrived on the ship where Yūshō and Asuka were abroad, accepting Dennis' challenge in Yūshō's stead. Kaito then revealed that the Academia army in Xyz Dimension has defected and now help in rebuilding Xyz Dimension under Edo's order who has opened his heart after his Duel against Yūya, much to Dennis disappointment and Yūshō's happiness. Dennis agreed to Duel Kaito, thinking it would be interesting to defeat Kaito in front of Yūshō. ".]] Kaito started his turn by summoning "Galaxy-Eyes" and used its effect to gan control of Dennis' "Entermage Trapeze Magician". But his plan backfired and instead only saved Dennis from receiving huge damage due to Dennis knowledge of Kaito's deck since his Duel data was in Academia's database. Kaito was immediately driven into corner when Dennis summoned "Entermage Force Witch" and used its combo with "Trapeze Magician" to reduce Kaito's LP to 800. Fortunately, Kaito has used his continuous magic card to prevent "Galaxy-Eyes" from being destroyed and also preventing any direct attack to himself. In his next turn, Kaito drew "Little Fairy" that was given by Sayaka and summoned it. " to "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon".]] Using its effect, Kaito took a Rank Up magic from his deck and summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". He used "Cipher Projection" to take control of both "Trapeze Magician" and "Force Witch", which Dennis took as only a bluff. The real reason Kaito used "Cipher Projection" was so he could activate "Cipher Interfere" that will doubled the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", increasing its ATK to 10000, which was more than enough to defeat Dennis. Defeated, Dennis revealed Ruri and Rin's location. Noticing Dennis began to slowly back away to the edge of the ship and then turned his Duel Disk to himself, Kaito realized Dennis' intention to card himself and shouted at him to stop, but this fell on deaf ears and he could only watch as Dennis became a card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Duel Against Diana .]] Arriving at Academia, Kaito immediately headed to the Eastern Tower, but then noticed someone, Yūgo, approaching him. Kaito pinned Yūgo to the ground, recognising him as the Pawn of Fusion he had heard before, but Yūgo corrected his name, prompting Kaito to let him go and told him to hurry as well before rushing to the Eastern Tower as he promised Shun in his mind that he will definitely save his younger sister. At the tower, he confronted the Keeper of Easter Tower, Diana, and challenged her to Duel since she refused to let him free Ruri. ".]] Kaito summoned "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and Diana then activated her trap card, "Protector Adoration" to negate "Galaxy-Eyes" effect before summoning two "Protector Shield Token" and allowed Kaito to attack all of the "Tokens" she controls. When Kaito destroyed the first "Token", Diana activated "Moon Protector"'s effect to decrease "Galaxy-Eyes's" ATK by 800 each time it destroyed her "Token" and each time it was decreased, Diana regained her LP by the same amount. Confident there's a way, Kaito destroyed the remaining "Tokens", increasing Diana's LP to 6400. With all of Diana's "Tokens" now destroyed, he activated "Rank Up Magic Cipher Pursuit" to summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", defeating Diana. Once defeating Diana, Kaito barged into the tower, much to the shock of Ruri who questioned his presence. Kaito only replied that Shun is waiting for her, surprising Ruri who then thanked him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" To Kaito's shock, however, he was suddenly pushed by Ruri, falling from the tower. Fortunately, he was saved by Shun's "Raid Raptor". Kaito questioned Shun and Edo of their presence at Academia, to which Edo revealed that Shun has insisted that he will save his own sister with his own hands. When Shun inquired about Ruri, Kaito revealed that Ruri was the one who pushed him from the tower, stating that she has changed, much to Shun's disbelieve. Edo revealed that she was most likely being controlled since he had heard there is a Duelist who can control people's mind. Hearing this, Kaito feared that the same thing also happened to Rin in Eastern Tower, prompting him to tell Edo to warn Yūgo while he chase after Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Betrayed by Ruri Kaito then ran up the tower calling out to Shun. Once he reached up to the tower, he heard that Ruri was asking about where he was after she was rescued by him. Kaito then told Ruri that she pushed him off the tower however, Shun interrupted him by telling him that it was the real Ruri and that he knows when he's talking to his sister. Kaito then pointed out that Shun's sister was been controlled by a duelist who can control people's minds. To Ruri's shock, she ask Kaito what was he talking about and that there was no way she was being control. He then stare at Shun trying to get him to understand when suddenly, Ruri once again under control of the doctor, try to attack Shun but Shun was able to stop her. Shun believe what Kaito said thanks to Edo. Kaito told Shun that he will find the person who is responsible for control Ruri. Kaito then ran down the tower but stopped to grab "Little Fairy" from his deck and ran back and threw it to Shun before the duel started.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" He found Shun and told him he already learned about the Doctor controlling Ruri. When Edo arrived to tell them the same thing, Kaito thought the Doctor should be deeper in. When Kaito learnt from Shun that Yūya is following Ruri and Serena, he and Edo went on ahead. They then found Yūya but wondered what was wrong with him and were sent flying back by his synchronized awakening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" Deck Kite uses a "Cipher" Deck. He uses an array of Continuous Cards that largely focus on giving benefits by controlling multiple "Cipher" monsters, using cards like "Cipher Interfere" to double the ATK of one of them, or "Cipher Shield" to prevent them from being destroyed by battle. His main tactic is to swarm the field through "Cipher Wing" in order to gain the benefits of his "Cipher" cards or to increase the Levels of his monsters to 8 in order to Xyz Summon his ace card "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Like Shun, many of his card effects specifically apply when he controls multiple monsters with the same name, which is also aided by the effect of "Cipher Dragon". Kite also uses cards like "Cipher Chain" and "Cipher Diffusion" to deal with multiple opponents at once. With "Cipher Chain", he can ruthlessly destroy any of his opponent while being protected by "Cipher Shield". Cipher Other Duels Trivia * Kaito is the only known member of the Resistance who has different a Duel Disk. * Strangely, Kaito's last name is not included in the official website and instead is written simply as "Kaito". However, in the official media articles, his last name is always included. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance